


The Son of Loki

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2019 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timeline - where Loki escapes with the Tesseract in 2012, Family, Fluff, Harley Keener is Fenrir, Harley Keener is Loki's Biological Child, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is a Good Dad, M/M, Slash, Tony-centric, and a kiss, he gets both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Loki had escaped with the Tesseract and the Avengers remained together to try and track him down. Surprisingly, it's Tony who finds Loki months later, when he goes to visit a boy about a Hello Kitty watch he owes his sister.





	The Son of Loki

Marvel || FrostIron || Marvel || The Son of Loki || Marvel || FrostIron || Marvel

Title: The Son of Loki – Writer's Month

Fandom: Marvel

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Marvel Comics for the creation of some of the most awesome heroes ever. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, family, fluff

Main Pairing: Loki/Tony

Marvel Characters: Anthony 'Tony' Stark, Loki Friggason, Harley Keener, Hela Lokisdottir

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: family_

Loki had escaped with the Tesseract and the Avengers remained together to try and track him down. Surprisingly, it's Tony who finds Loki months later, when he goes to visit a boy about a Hello Kitty watch he owes his sister.

**The Son of Loki**

_Writer's Month_

The Avengers had been supposed to be a one-time deal, who should have saved the world from an alien invasion and then disband. Then Loki escaped with the Tesseract and the Avengers found themselves stuck together, tasked with tracking down Loki and securing the Tesseract.

Tony, being the kind of man he was, he opened his tower to the Avengers, designing individual floors for them all to sleep. It actually brought them together a lot, training together, living together. They developed an actual dynamic with each other, on the battlefield and off. They started taking on smaller mission than just saving the world, keeping the state of New York safe and even going beyond if it were bigger issues. Initial distrust, based on not knowing each other, changed into bonds of friendship. A team they could rely on.

So when Tony Stark had a minor Mandarin problem – okay, major is one were to ask Pepper or a very distressed Bruce ("You can't give your address out to a terrorist, Tony. I have stress-issues. You know how angry that makes the Hulk!") - which meant that while Tony was off recovering in the barn of one Harley Keener, the Avengers took care of the Mandarin.

Tony was exhausted in the aftermath of that. Honestly, he was glad that he had backup. That they _helped_ him. Afterward however, Tony _really_ needed a break for a while. With the Malibu house destroyed and the fussing Avengers living at the mansion with him, Tony decided for something slightly different. Rose Hill was nice this time of year and now – after the recovery time in the hospital ("No, you are not releasing yourself early, or I swear I will send Natasha after you!").

/break\

"Harley, kid. I hope you have some time to-", started Tony lightly.

He had plans to surprise Harley. He had come with gifts, mainly tools and also a gigantic Hello Kitty plushy for his little sister to say sorry for the broken watch. What he found was _not_ what he expected. He had expected Harley, tinkering away in his garage, maybe meet Mrs. Keener, or the cute little sister. Instead, he found Harley sitting with _Loki_, of all people.

"...What the actual f-", grunted Tony and dropped the kitty.

"Stark", interrupted Loki pointedly.

The next moment, Tony had Harley pulled behind him and aimed a repulsor at Loki. Whatever was going on here, Tony was not going to let Loki harm Harley. He glared at the god.

"You. What are you doing here?", growled Tony. "If you think I'll let you harm him or use him as leverage, you're challenging the wrong Avenger, reindeer games."

"Tony, no!", exclaimed Harley, sounding frustrated.

At the same time, Loki started to laugh. "It is truly fitting for a friend of Thor's to immediately suspect the worst. I would never harm _my own son_."

For a moment, Tony stumbled and stared. He kept his repulsor aimed at Loki, though he turned a little to look at Harley doubtfully. Harley looked both frustrated and embarrassed.

"...Yeah. Remember when I said my dad left to get cigarettes and never came back? He went to _Asgard_ to get cigarettes", sighed Harley. "He's my dad. And I guess when you dropped by, I was kind of bitter with him because I had seen the news about him being here and even attacking our whole _planet_. He was just about to _explain_ that to me."

"What's there to explain? Rudolph over there was trying to take over the planet!", exclaimed Tony.

"Tony. Tony, _please_", sighed Harley and tugged on Tony's sleeve.

Tony furrowed his brows as Harley looked at him like a kicked puppy. Narrowing his eyes at Loki, Tony gestured over to the couch for them to sit. Loki looked mostly amused.

"Sit and talk. I'll listen and judge for myself what to do", stated Tony seriously.

"I... was not in my right mind", stated Loki slowly, shifting on his spot, his hands folded on top of his knees. "You may have noticed the influence of the scepter yourself, seeing as you were alone with it for long enough. I may be strong, but the scepter worked on me nonetheless just as it worked on you. Look into my eyes, Stark, and tell me I'm lying."

Tony wanted to scoff, but when he looked into Loki's eyes, he saw just how brilliantly _green_ they were. Back at the tower, when they had stood with only an arm's length between them, Tony had seen those very distinctively _blue_ eyes. And yes, he remembered the incident on the helicarrier, the way the scepter had nearly brought out the Hulk just by being _close_ to it.

"Okay...", nodded Tony slowly. "So who's the mastermind behind it all? If you say you were being mind-controlled, there was someone doing the mind-controlling. Give me a name."

"Thanos, the Mad Titan", declared Loki with a dark look. "The Chitauri were his army."

"So, what did he want to do?", asked Tony next, pulling Harley a little closer to himself while still staring warily at Loki. "I mean, what is it our blue little planet has to offer a... titan?"

"The Tesseract. It's a... very powerful artifact, just like the scepter", offered Loki.

"And you stole the Tesseract to give it to him and appease him?", questioned Tony.

"No. I stole it because I could", replied Loki with a shrug. "And because it's great leverage."

He smirked mischievously at Tony. Tony took a deep breath and slowly lowered his arm. Though he didn't retract the repulsor. Harley looked very frustrated by everything.

"Now explain the kid", prompted Tony, motioning at Harley.

"When two people with the right reproductive organs spend a lot of time very close-"

"I know how babies are made!", interrupted Tony irritated. "How does the Prince of Asgard have a mischievous, talented _human_ son on Earth. Okay, no I see the mischief and talent."

"Thank you", chimed both Harley and Loki with matching grins.

"Thor had always been obsessed with Earth. Me, not so much", replied Loki reluctantly. "Though I have also always frequented this planet. I took my children here to keep them safe. Odin has never... tolerated them. I thought Midgard would be the safest place. After what happened last year though, with Thor... I... was unable to visit as regularly as I would have wished."

"That's why I was angry", supplied Harley.

"So... You knocked up a human?", asked Tony slowly, a bit awkwardly.

"I did not. My children are Asgardian. I only hid them here", corrected Loki pointedly. "Surely you have heard the... tales that your people liked to spin about it."

"Oh", grunted Tony and turned to look at Harley. "...Are you gonna turn into an eight-legged horse now... is that what I'm in for. And oh god please tell me I didn't buy a giant _Hello Kitty_ plushy for the queen of hell... That's... not your _little_ sister, right? Right?"

There was a long stretch of silence before Harley cleared his throat. "Wolf."

"...I want to ask 'what', but I also don't want to ask", sighed Tony, rubbing his face.

"My Asgardian name is Fenrir. I'm the wolf", offered Harley, motioning at himself. "And you wouldn't believe how much the queen of _Helheim_ loves cats and the color pink. Why do you think cats have nine lives? Because my sister can't deny them."

"They're just so adorable and then they do the big-eyed thing and I say 'okay, one more round'."

Tony blinked and turned around to the little girl, looking like she was seven years old. She had long, pitch-black hair, put in two braids, and she was wearing a pink flower dress. She skipped down the stairs, taking two at a time while smiling brightly. The smile brightened even more when she saw the _Hello Kitty_ plushy. For a moment she paused and looked at Loki.

"Father, is that for me? Is it?", asked the girl eagerly.

Loki raised one eyebrow and turned to look at Tony. "Well, is it for my daughter?"

"It... is... for Harley's little sister. Yeah. A sorry I broke your watch gift", nodded Tony slowly.

"Ye—es! It's amazing I love it!", exclaimed the little girl.

She jumped onto the stuffed toy, being swallowed by its belly. Tony frowned as he watched the fond smile on Loki's face. That was an expression he had never expected to see there.

"Okay. So... Harley, or Fenrir? Which do you prefer?", asked Tony slowly.

"Harley's fine. Been living by that name for years", replied Harley with a shrug. "Turns out Fenrir is too suspicious a name. Pf. Hel gets away with being called 'Hel_ga_'. Hel for short."

"Hello", piped the girl up. "I'm Hel. You're the Mechanic, right? Harley told me how you lost my watch but it's okay because it was important, right?"

"Yeah. No. I mean, yeah it was important, but it was still not okay because it was your watch, so I bought you this. I hope you... like it... your highness", tried Tony, feeling very lost.

"Our older brothers are at college", said Harley casually. "Didn't feel like sticking around here."

"And... your... mom? She an Asgardian too?", asked Tony slowly.

"Tricky question", hummed Harley. "Our mom, Angerboda, she's a Frost Giant and lives in Niflheim. Not the motherly type, you know."

"Mrs. Keener. I'm asking about Mrs. Keener", clarified Tony pointedly.

"Her name's Heidi", replied Loki with a sigh. "One of the few... friends... I have. A sorceress I used to work with in the old days when coming to Midgard. Always up to mischief, very delightful woman. Died, centuries ago. Was raised from the dead by Odin. Been in contact ever since. She has been hiding my children for me, because Asgard is not safe for them."

"You're surprisingly forthcoming", noted Tony utterly suspicious.

"You literally hold my fate in your hands, Stark", muttered Loki displeased. "You know my _one_ big secret now. You could rattle me out to Thor right now and get me imprisoned again, including Thor learning about my children. So if _truth_ is what it takes to make you realize that I was as much a victim in this as your bird-eyed team-mate, then I will tell you the truth."

"Fascinating", huffed Tony and shook his head. "Harl? Listen, I need your word, you gotta vouch for... for your... father. I can't believe I just said that. I'll go and check the tapes. I am not just taking your word for it. But... _for now_, I'm... not going to jeopardize the kids."

"You... want to... _trust_ me to not run away?", asked Loki confused.

"If _Harley_ trusts you", clarified Tony seriously.

"Yes", said Harley without missing a beat, first looking at Tony and then fixing Loki with a look. "He wouldn't disappoint us like that again. It's bad enough he got himself to become a wanted criminal _world-wide_. He wouldn't break Hela's heart like that."

Loki genuinely looked guilty. What kind of parallel world was this...?

/break\

"So, I checked the tape", drawled Tony as he flopped down on the couch.

"And my story checks out", concluded Loki unimpressed. "I knew that."

"Well, but I didn't. Your eyes were blue. And your behavior was... suspicious", sighed Tony.

"Now, what are you going to do?", inquired Loki, raising one eyebrow.

Tony sighed again and rubbed his forehead with one hand. "I can't hurt Harley like that by sending his dad away again. And... Clint, Selvig, they got off with no repercussion for what they did while brainwashed. I... If Harley hadn't saved my life, I would have never even run into you like this. So, here's the plan: You do something about... you. So you don't look like you. And I pretend... I never saw you last week. You're just... Mister Keener, Harley's father."

"Why would you do that?", asked Loki and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Harley. And Hela. She's adorable", shrugged Tony with a serious look on his face. "I would... I'm not taking their father away unprompted. If you step out of line, I have Thor on speed-dial. You as much as get a parking ticket, I'll personally escort you to Asgard. Understood?"

"Loud and clear, Stark", confirmed Loki with curious eyes. "...Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm not even here. Just don't screw up", grunted Tony.

/break\

Tony started taking regular weekend trips to Rose Hill. The Avengers and Pepper thought it was all about Harley Keener – they knew about the kid, Tony had told them so much during his forced stay at the hospital. It was a solid cover. Tony adored having a brilliant child to mentor. And it wasn't even a lie; he spent his time tinkering away with Harley in the barn that was by now as high tech as Tony's lab at the tower. Hela joined them regularly, excited and curious.

"It's like magic. But different", was how she described what Tony did.

Apparently, she was absolutely enchanted by technology, though she didn't enjoy creating it herself. She was however squealing very loudly when Harley and Tony built her a cat-robot that had a simplistic AI installed to give it the personality of an actual cat. A cat that would never die for the goddess of death. The way she had smiled at him had warmed Tony's heart.

And then there was Loki. Loki, who was now Lorenz Keener. LoKe. Loki. Because the bastard thought he was _funny_. Apparently Heidi appreciated the help around the house. Heidi, who was a very delightful woman, very snarky. Very pleased to have some free time again and no longer be stuck on constant babysitting duty for her liege. And Loki, he had gotten... a job.

A regular actual job. He was a lawyer now, which was ridiculous. But the lie-smith was more than convincing in the role, it was his element to fuck over the justice system with smooth lies.

After a few months, they grew more daring – because Loki was actually a really brilliant lawyer and Tony spent every weekend in Rose Hill. They relocated to New York and Loki started working for Stark Industries and Tony started hiring him specifically for cases that meant something to him.

Somehow, Tony had started to... _trust_ Loki, of all people.

They regularly met up for drinks. They had occasionally taken a drink together in Rose Hill, in the evenings when the kids were asleep. They'd talk, about... everything. Tony talked about the Avengers, though mostly avoided Thor because he knew that was a touchy subject, he talked about Earth in general, about Stark Industries and the good things they did now, the good things Tony wanted to do, while Loki told him about Asgard, about all the other realms he had visited, about the creatures he had encountered, about his ex and about the kids. They could talk for _hours_. It had started off as small-talk, slightly weird, mostly quips, trying to one-up another. Then they grew more honest and thus longer. And by now, in New York? Loki would come over to the tower some evenings, particularly after he had worked a case for SI and they'd sit together on the balcony, overseeing all of New York and then talking with each other.

It was nice, Tony genuinely enjoyed it. Loki's wit was unmatched. Tony was rarely intellectually challenged during a conversation, aside from Brucie he didn't have many people in his life who did that. But talking to Loki was somehow... _different_. Bruce was casual and nice, it was like talking with Rhodey or Pepper. When talking to Loki, he felt – different. And it took Natasha to put a name to that. She and Clint were teasing him about how he was buttering Harley and Helga up for becoming their stepfather. When Tony just stared blankly at Clint, he elaborated that Tony was absolutely aiming at hooking up with their father.

Things with Loki had been awkward since then. Because how did one digest the information that they actually had a crush on someone? Tony wasn't overly experienced in those things. Tony had been trying to avoid him _a little bit_. Apparently, more than just a little bit, if the angry trickster materializing in the middle of Tony's bedroom, glaring.

"I thought we were friends now", snarled Loki defensively.

"Uhm... we... are... what's going on?", asked Tony confused.

"You canceled our evening drinks for the past two weeks. Every single time I tried to make arrangements with you. What? Did you realize a villain is not worth your time or-"

"What? No!", exclaimed Tony surprised. "That stopped being a problem like a month into knowing you. And it's not like you're still being a villain. You're mostly well-behaved, aside from the occasional prank but I don't think those count."

Loki straightened, looking at him warily. He was using a strong glamour, the only ones who saw the real him were Harley, Hela and Tony. Well, and Heidi, though Heidi was still back in Rose Hill.

"Then what is it?", demanded Loki to know, his arms crossed.

"I think... I might have... developed... feelings for you", muttered Tony embarrassed, covering his face and groaning into his hands. "That's why I was avoiding you, because how do I tell you that?"

"...You just did that", grunted Loki stunned. "Is this a... prank?"

"You're the one doing the pranks here", chuckled Tony dryly. "No, it's... I'm... serious. And I'm a little lost. Because yeah, Nat is right I do like to... play family with you and the kids. I love the kids. And... I might... also... like you more than I should, all things considered."

"What... do we do?", inquired Loki, looking as lost as Tony felt.

It was oddly relieving though. He wasn't the only one who was lost here. Who was confused. Because Loki didn't look disgusted or appalled or like this was a ridiculous joke to him. He looked as confused as Tony felt. Heaving a sigh, Tony collapsed backward onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. When he had found Loki ten months ago, he had not expected _this_ to happen.

"Everything about this situation is ridiculous. I never... Every is insane. You're Loki. And yet you're nothing like... You truly are not the man who threatened me at my tower a year ago", muttered Tony and shook his head. "You're brilliant and funny and _sexy_ and then I see you with the kids and feel all soft and mushy on the inside because you're so kind and sweet."

"Please stop talking", muttered Loki, looking embarrassed.

"We could go on a date?", offered Tony and made a face as he sat up. "Wow. I'm really bad at this. Can't believe it. I blame you, by the way. I got game, you know. It's just all you."

"What an odd way of asking someone out", mused Loki with a small smile.

"Well then, do you wanna go on a date with me, Mister Keener?", asked Tony with a smirk.

"Why yes, Mister Stark, I though I would", smirked Loki and pulled Tony close.

Their lips met in a soft kiss. Surprisingly soft. Tony smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Loki's neck. Who would have guesses that this was where life was going to lead him...?

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about Harley's mischievousness and then the thought hit me "Well what if that absent dad is acutally Loki and that's where he got the mischief from and what if that sister of his is Hela?" and then, naturally, I had to write it! xD
> 
> Also Heidi is a sorceress from Norse mythology who was brought back from the dead by Odin. I dunno, I like the idea of Loki having like at least one friend.
> 
> Lastly, just for fun, come visit me on tumblr at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)! ;)


End file.
